tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer (Fate/Forgotten Hero)
|jspirit= ガリレオ・ガリレイ |master= Howard Steward |class= Archer |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= A |strength=D |endurance=C |agility=E |mana=C+ |luck=B |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Independent Action |cskill2value= C |skill1= Pioner of the Stars |skill1value= EX |skill2= |skill2value= |skill3= Natural Born Genius |skill3value= A |skill4= |skill4value= |np1= |np1target= |np1rank= |np2= |np2target= |np2rank= |np3= |np3target= |np3rank= }}|affiliation = Howard|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = 15th Febreary|height = 183 cm|weight = 65 Kg|bloodt = Unknown|birthp = Pisa, Duchy of Florence, Italy|hairc = Silver|eyec = Blue|armament = Telescope|likes = Stars, Study|dislikes = Church|enemy = Pope|imagecol = Sky-blue}}Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is a character from Fate/Forgotten Hero. He's the Servant of Howard Steward. Profile Identity Archer's True Name is |Gari Reo Gari Rei}}, an Italian physicist and astronomer of the sixteenth century mostly known for defending, risking his life, the heliocentric theory of Nicolaus Copernicus. He was born in the city of Pisa in a family of merchants, being the first of the six children of the famous musician, }}, and his wife Giulia Ammannati, where, at age 10, after moving to live with his neighbor, Jacopo Borghini, who introduced him to the religious world. His father, years later, took him out of the convent Camaldolese monastery in Vallombrosa and enrolled him in the University of Pisa to study medicine, although he did not see it as his true vocation. At 25 he became a professor at the University of Pisa, after finding some important discoveries in the field of mechanics. In 1609 an old student showed him a new device called a monocular with which Galileo was able to build his own telescope. That same year, he showed his invention to the Duke of Venice. With that instrument he was able to observe the stars that constituted the Milky Way and discovered the four largest satellites of Jupiter. Due to how quickly he publicized his results, he was forced to retract and deny the truth so as not to be burned at the stake. In 1633 he was sentenced to life imprisonment (house arrest) and died on January 8, 1642, at age 77, in Florence. He was the father of three children, two daughters and a son, along with his wife, Marina Gamba, out of wedlock. Because their birth was illegitimate, Galileo decided to put his daughters, Virginia and Livia, in the convent of San Matteo in Arcetri and they stayed there for the rest of their lives. His son, Vincenzo, married Sestilia Bocchineri. Appearence Galileo is presented as a young man in his 20s, his hair is long and messy, presenting long ringlets that are scattered, it is also grayish, almost silvery. His eyes are narrow and pale blue, with bright blue and yellow shades. It is usually described as an Ikemen by Camelot. He usually wears a white linen shirt with long black shorts, along with white socks that show them and black high boots. On top of this, he is always seen wearing a long blue jacket with a kind of dark blue cloak, joined to the textures by a golden brooch in the shape of a six-pointed star and other golden ornaments. Personality Relationship Master Allies Habilities and Powers